


Harley Poison.

by inside_my_bones



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Costume Party, F/F, Fluff, with Laura choosing their fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inside_my_bones/pseuds/inside_my_bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's ex, Danny and Carmilla's ex, Elsie are dating and Laura has an infallible plan to make them jealous including a costume party and two hot fantasies for her and Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley Poison.

-What do you mean Elsie is dating Xena?

Carmilla yelled at her roommate and childhood best friend, Laura.

-Yes! I don’t know how that happened! My ex and your ex are dating! This is so! UGH!

Laura sat in her bed frustrated. Carmilla sat by her side and placed her hand on the tiny blonde knee:

-Hey Cupcake, I know what can cheer you up… What do you think about we going to that stupid costume party on Friday?

-But you hate those colleges parties.

-Yes, I do… But since my ex moved on and my best friend is still getting over her ex, I thought about getting drunk and having some fun to, you know, stress it out.

Laura smiled resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

-I would love to go with you… But with one condition.

-I’m gonna regret this, but what?

-You’ll have to use a double costume with me!

-Ok… What do you want to wea…

-It’s a surprise!

The tiny blonde giggled excited and got up to take her notebook and start the search for perfect costumes for both of them.

 

 **A while later**.

 

Laura came back to their dorm room one hour later holding a box and with a huge smile on her face, Carmilla placed her book down and looked at the small girl.

-Please, Laura, don’t make me use a Doctor Who or Harry Potter fantasy.

-Oh shut up! I choose something you might like.

The blonde placed the box on the middle of the room and started to open revealing one fantasy of Harley Quinn and one fantasy of Poison Ivy. Carmilla looked at the fantasies, looked at her, looked at the fantasies again.

-Seriously?

-Yep! You are Poison Ivy and I’m Harley Quinn. Two badasses villains! You said we’ll get drunk and have fun in this party, right? So we need to be smoking hot in our fantasies.

-Oh shit, I’m regretting this idea.

-Aaand, I have a plan…

-Laura… No.

-Laura YES! We are going to pretend to be a couple!

Carmilla’s brow furrowed and when she was about to say something, the small girl said:

-I want Danny to taste her own meds! And she’ll be there so I want her to be freaking jealous. And nothing better than going with you! A hot girl that she doesn’t like at all.

-She doesn’t like me?

-That’s not new for you Carmilla, and you hate her either.

-I hate her mostly because… Because… Well, yeah, I hate her.

Laura laughed and Carmilla blushed. Laura could never guess that since their 12 years old Carmilla was head over heels for her, but she hided that very well being a snark girl and treating Laura only as a friend. Carmilla never thought the feelings were reciprocated, Laura dated some boys, some girls, had her heart broken some times and Carmilla was always there with her. And the other way around wasn’t much different. Laura was there for Carmilla in all broke ups, but different from Laura, Carmilla never was sad in the end of her own relationships, because she loved Laura and all of those people she dated were some ridiculous attempt to forget Laura. Never worked. Carmilla loved Laura so much she wouldn’t like to risk their friendship for the sake of something she wasn’t even sure it was reciprocated.

-Ok, fine. I pretend to be your girlfriend.

-Yaaay!

Laura jumped on Carmilla’s arms holding her tight.

-With one condition.

-What?

-I choose the movies we’ll watch for the next 2 months, AND no Taylor Swift songs in our car trips.

Laura looked at her in disbelief and thought a little bit then a smiled appeared on her face and she said:

-Fine, grumpy pants!

Carmilla smiled smugly at her achievements. This would be priceless. Annoying Xena and having to pick the movies for the next 2 months. She leaned on the head board once again and thought to herself:

  _We’ll only pretend to be girlfriends… It’s not that hard, right?_

 

**Friday**

 

-Come on Carm! Get out of the bathroom! I want to see you on your Poison Ivy fantasy! And I bet you want to see me in my Harley Quinn hardcore fantasy too.

-I’m ridiculous, Cupcake! It’s a bathing suit with some plant accessories and some green boots!

-Oh shut up! You are probably not that bad… I promise I won’t laugh at you.

-Ok…

 Laura gave some space between her body and the door, then the door opened and Laura couldn’t believe in her eyes. Her mouth opened a little bit and she couldn’t fight against the blush spreading on her cheeks.

-Wow…

Carmilla was clearly uncomfortable with her costume, but she was hot. And she analyzed Laura in her very tight (note from the word very) Harley Quinn uniform, her hair pulled in too pigtails and her make up was simple. Black smokey eyes and some red lipstick. Carmilla's eyes traveled on the girl’s body and she said:

-Well, look at you! Very… Hot.

-You are not so bad yourself… I mean, wow!

-Cupcake, you better close your mouth or you’ll end up eating some insect.

-Right… So let’s go?

 

**At the Party.**

 

-Danny don’t stop looking at us.

Carmilla was sipping a beer and looking around. She was a little bit jealous that Laura was only paying attention on Danny and Elsie and commenting how they were staring and stuff.

-Cool, Buttercup.

-Hey, let’s dance a little bit, I want to be sure they’ll die from jealousy.

Carmilla placed her beer on an empty table and Laura guided her by the hand to the dance floor. Carmilla wasn’t sure how Laura knew all of this sensual dance moves, but she wasn’t going to complain since she was moving her hips against Carmilla’s in a very hot way. She grabbed Carmilla’s neck with both hands and went with her mouth on the brunette’s ear saying:

-Danny is so angry that her face is matching her hair.

Carmilla couldn’t help but let out a belly laugh. She held the small girl by the waist and said:

-Now she knows what she lost, Cupcake. You are amazing and she’s so dumb for letting you go.

Laura looked in her eyes with softness and said:

-Thanks Carm…

Carmilla couldn’t resist anymore and she leaned in kissing Laura lips. When she felt the girl wasn’t responding she broke the kiss with wide eyes.

-I-I… I-m sorry… I wasn’t thinking, I just…

Laura smiled and leaned in again closing the gap between them. She placed both hands on Carmilla’s neck, while the brunette’s were both in her hips bringing her impossibly close. When they stopped the kiss, resting their foreheads together Carmilla said:

-Laura… I can’t risk our friendship but… I like you more than a friend since a long time ago and… I would like to give this a try.

-Carm… I’m in love with you too.

-You are?

-Well, since a long time ago… I was scared that you didn’t felt the same way.

-I do.

-You do?

-Yes, I love you.

-What all of this means now?

Carmilla pretended to think a little bit about it and said:

-How about we go out of here and go back to our dorm room and watch some stupid television shows eating cookies like we do all our Fridays night? But now, we’ll kiss and cuddle and make out a lot because we are together.

-Sounds like a plan.

They both went out of the party, hand in hand, because their plan of pretending to be girlfriends ended up with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy being canon in the middle of a stupid costume party.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this in my life. For more informations about me my tumblr is: inside-my-bones.tumblr.com


End file.
